


A Drink and a Dose of Daring (Una copa y una dosis de Atrevimiento)

by Wishful55



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: An informant on the outskirts of the Galaxy ...An invitation to a party ...An unknown cocktail ... And an invitation to discover a relationship between co-workers.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Drink and a Dose of Daring (Una copa y una dosis de Atrevimiento)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope that you're doing very well in this times and recently decided to publish here again like a university break. I have a LOTS of stories about Star Wars and this is one of them.   
> This is one of my Fictional Boyfriends and I can't stop writing with Him every time I can. 
> 
> PS: I have a Tumblr account where I upload these fics in Spanish and I will start uploading them in English, if someone wants to go read them, there are many stories that are not here (Those may be up here in English). My username is @captaingravity55.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like this new short story.
> 
> Take care of yourselves please !!! XOXO

Lo único que escuchaba era la respuesta a una pregunta que aun no habia formulado. Rey me pidió disculpas apenas entre al comedor mientras me envolvía en un abrazo que transmitía más preocupacion que cariño. 

Mientras tanto, Finn, quien estaba reparando su bláster en una de las tantas mesas vacías, movió los hombros en señal de no estar entendiendo nada de la actitud de su mejor amiga - ¿Porque está disculpándose conmigo? 

\- Ni idea. 

\- ¿Acaso no notas nada extraño en Poe?

\- ¿Debería? - el destello de culpa que apareció en los ojos de Rey hizo que una alarma se encendiera en mi cerebro - ¿Que ocurre? 

\- Quizás tomo algo que no debía. 

Lo pensé por un segundo y lo tomé a la ligera. Poe era capaz de tomar lo que sea que le pusieran delante con tal de no perder una apuesta ante nadie. 

\- No te preocupes. Más extraño de lo que ya es, no lo noto. ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Lo escuché hablar de ciertos temas privados con el escuadrón. 

\- Son sus amigos, no es algo que me sorprenda. 

\- Esta hablando de como es en... contigo - El aire se quedo atascado en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que Finn soltaba las herramientas y se alejaba lo mas posible de mi lado - Poe acepto un cóctel de uno de los informantes que Leia nos mando a buscar. Y creo que tenía una droga. 

\- ¿Crees que tenía una droga y dejaste que lo tomara? 

\- No me dio tiempo a quitárselo. Sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser. 

\- Les pedi que lo cuidaran - Me quejé pensando en cuanto tiempo podría llegar a durar el efecto. A esta altura, Poe era muchísimo más atrevido que lo que hubiera sido Han - ¿Dejame adivinar? Ahora está ventilando sus "aptitudes intimas" por toda la región.

\- Se que es muy bueno en ellas - Las dos nos volteamos apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Finn y este nos miro una a la otra levantando las manos en señal de rendición. 

\- ¿Y tu como es que sabes eso? - Rey estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que yo evitaba pensar en cómo había conseguido esa información, y esperaba que no fuera por mera experiencia propia. 

\- Me dijeron por ahí de eso. Hablan muy bien de Poe en el cuadrante. 

\- Por dios... Callate. 

Los tres comenzamos a reír y me sentí a gusto con ello. Era algo tan natural el pasar tiempo juntos que nunca se volvía aburrido, que era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría. 

\- ¿Y cuánto durará esto? 

\- No lo sé. Quizás unas horas más... o un par de días más - Podía notar que Finn decía la verdad. BB-8 se acercó a nosotros, soltando unos beeps que llamaron nuestra atención.

\- ¿Que ocurre pequeño? 

Ahora los beeps desesperados de BB-8 hicieron que me levantara deprisa. Lo poco que había entendido en su hablar rápido fue: Aptitudes. Poe. Escuadrón.

Escuche la risa de Rey apenas pase la puerta, me apresure a llegar al hangar, esperando que Poe se atragantara con lo que sea y dejara de hablar. 

Allí estaba: Apoyado contra su x-wing, con ese estilo de modelo de pasarela, escuchando atentamente las palabras de sus compañero mientras compartían risas y de seguro intercambiaban anécdotas.

Si conocías poco a Poe, no te dabas cuenta de que actuaba diferente; pero observándolo con detalle, era evidente que algo le pasaba. 

Voy a admitirlo, no es que fuera un hombre tímido y que no va al frente con lo que quiere, pero respecto a su forma de ser dentro de la habitación prefiere dejarlo para nosotros dos antes que estar diciéndolo a todo el parsec. 

Y no era lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento. Maldije el día en que nos pusimos de acuerdo en dejar que Leia, Rey, Finn y Rose solo supieran de nuestra relación. Nos parecía poco profesional que dos compañeros de trabajo estuvieran en una relación. 

BB-8 salió al encuentro de su dueño, y debia admitir que no había cosa más adorable que ver los ojos de Poe brillar cada vez que aparecía en su campo de vision ese droide. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y lo toqueteo como si se tratara de un perro.

Solte una risa y vi como BB-8 se volvía hacia mi dirección. Levante la mano para saludarlo y él solamente sonrio.

\- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Aitana! - Snap me hizo señas para que me acercara y aquel hangar vacío y en completo silencio pareció reírse de mi. Camine lentamente la distancia que nos separaba y me situe entre Snap y Kira. Les sonreí mientras correspondía a un abrazo de Kira, saludé a los demás con un asentamiento de cabeza, al igual que a Poe. 

\- Aitana - Su voz sonaba más baja y suave de lo normal, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello. 

\- Comandante Dameron

\- Dejen las formalidades - Kira golpeó mi brazo al mismo tiempo que Poe se acomodaba contra el x-wing como si estuviera tratando de llamar mi atención. 

Era normal en él eso de colocarse sobre cualquier nave que estuviera trabajando, como si estuviera distraído, para llamar mi atención. El muy desgraciado sabía el efecto que tenía en mi y lo usaba a su conveniencia. 

La única diferencia era que no era habitual que lo hiciera delante de su escuadrón, aún así, mantenía la compostura cuando estaban todos presentes. Este no sería el caso - ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Leia que su nombre es Poe?

\- Claro que sé su nombre. Todos aquí saben de la gran reputación del Comandante Dameron. 

Todos asintieron mientras Poe negaba con la cabeza. Sabia que en el fondo, no le gustaba que aquello pesara sobre sus hombros, más cuando cabía la posibilidad de que algo saliera muy mal y fuera si total responsabilidad. 

\- A pesar de ser nuestro líder, es nuestro amigo - Kes palmeo el hombro de su amigo y este se sonrojó. Quise sonreír ante aquella imagen pero me contuve lo más posible - Debes llamarlo por su nombre. Es una orden. 

\- Ustedes no me dan órdenes a mi, solo lo hace Leia - Le indique ante su tono bromista mientras evitaba mirar a Poe, quién solo pasó las manos sobre su pecho y esperó. 

\- ¿Eso crees? - El tono suave de su voz fue tan claro en mis oídos que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo, hasta el desear desaparecer - ¿Acaso no recibes ordenes mías? Técnicamente soy tu superior. 

\- Eso es cierto - Le rebati esperando que diera por terminada la conversación o que alguien quisiera interrumpir pero aquellos pilotos estaban muy entretenidos con el intercambio de palabras - Pero la únicas órdenes que debo obedecer son las de la General Organa - Tartamudeé tratando de pensar en cómo podia sacar la posible droga de su sistema lo más pronto posible - Lamentablemente para mi, solo debo obedecer cuando Leia me solicita reparar sus naves. En especial la tuya, Poe. 

Se acercó a nosotros hasta situarse a mi lado, empujando levemente a Kira para que le hiciera espacio. Paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerco lo más posible a él. 

\- Distancia, comandante. Mantenga la distancia - Lo empuje mientras sus amigos reían. No estaba lista para entablar esa conversación con ellos. 

\- Sin contacto físico, Dameron - Snap estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él - No durara en golpearte si la tocas. 

\- Si supieran de que formas llegue a tocarte - Aquel murmullo en mi oído hizo que el aire se quedara estancado en mi garganta y comenzara a toser, sintiendo el calor invadir mi rostro como si me encontrará en el mismísimo infierno - y que no me has golpeado en ninguna de ellas. 

Rogue que nadie lo haya escuchado. 

\- ¿Que le murmuras? 

\- Algo entre nosotros. 

\- Eres un asqueroso, Dameron - Le di un leve empujón y comenzó a reír, haciendo que aquel rizo cayera sobre su frente y quedara aún más irresistible - ¿Como pueden trabajar con este tipo? 

\- Años de compañerismo - Todos asintieron y noté allí el pequeño lazo familiar que los unía. Realmente eran una familia que difícilmente alguien podría separar - Por favor, nunca te fijes en él. Es demasiado para cualquier mujer. 

\- Ya lo veo. Nadie lo soportaría. Yo menos. 

\- No es eso lo que dijiste la otra vez - Murmuro algo distraído haciendo que todos rieran y yo me sonrojara. 

\- Te dije idiota. No lo considero un cumplido - Trate de hacer caso omiso a su comentario, intentando no pensar en la situación de la que estaba hablando. 

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y supe que había subido la apuesta sin habermelo propuesto. 

Adiós a la poca privacidad que teniamos. 

Rogué para mis adentros que Leia no estuviera pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sino no podría verla a la cara por los próximos meses. 

\- ¿Que te ha dicho según tu? ¿O que fue lo que quisiste escuchar Dameron? 

\- Mi nombre. 

Oh no. No iba a ir por ese camino. 

"No te atreverías a ir por ese camino" pensé mientras veía que me dedicaba una sonrisa llena de maldad. 

\- Nunca dijo tu nombre. Estas alucinando - Snap intervino mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano. 

\- Ya quisieras. - Kira se burló mientras murmuraba algo de ir a comer. 

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las afueras del hangar y Poe se puso a mi altura, dejándome avanzar un par de pasos para colocarse a mi espalda, a escasos centímetros de distancia, murmurando algo. 

\- Si supieran que lo dices todas las noches. O mejor dicho, lo gritas. 

\- ¡Demonios Poe! ¡Que te calles! - Me gire para enfrentarlo y estalló en carcajadas mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercaba a él. 

Los silbidos de su compañeros invadieron el hangar y quise que me tragara la tierra. Estaba resignada. Pase los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo tomé del rostro haciendo que me mirara.

A lo lejos pude escuchar como Snap le pedía a Kes que le pagara lo de la apuesta. 

\- ¿Poe? 

\- Dime.

\- ¿Que fue lo que bebiste? 

\- ¿Quieres la versión corta o larga? - Murmuró en aquel tono bromista que hacia que quisiera extrangularlo.

\- Deja de hacer chistes. Acabo de pasar los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida. 

\- No lo sé. Se que tomé una copa que me ofrecieron en la cantina y aqui estoy. Entre tus brazos... en el hangar - Fruncio el ceño mientas se apartaba como si hubiera electricidad entre nosotros y BB-8 comenzó a soltar beeps explicando de que estuvo hablando todo el día. El rostro de Poe comenzó a enrojecerse, mientras volvía la vista del droide hacia mi, como si de repente cualquier sustancia que hubiera en su sistema hubiera desaparecido - Perdoname. 

\- Solo voy a decirte una cosa: Si Leia llego a escuchar algo de todo lo que dijiste, te mataré. 

\- No lo harás. Me amas - Y ahí estaba esa sonrisita de canalla. 

\- Si, lo hago. Pero mi privacidad vale más. 

\- ¿O sea que quieres mantener en secreto como es que...?

\- Basta - Le corte poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y lo arrastré hacia el comedor entre risas de todo el equipo, que intercambiaban palabras sobre apuestas y otras cosas las cuales no quise entender.


End file.
